


Avenge Amos

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he approached Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he approached Kara. He started to squint. He watched while Kara smiled and sat near a kitchen table. ''What are you up to?'' he wished to know.

Kara placed a finger under her face. ''I'm not up to anything,'' she said.

''You are. You are up to something,'' Amos said. His eyes settled on a large slice of chocolate cake in front of Kara. They flew open for a moment. ''Is that your cake slice?'' Amos viewed Kara shaking her head.

''It's a slice for my dear father. The best preacher in the world,'' Kara said.

''What are you up to, Kara?''

''Nothing.''

''It's something,'' Amos said.

''Have a slice.'' Kara stood before she viewed Amos approaching the table. ''You're a wonderful preacher,'' she said.

''Kara, you fall asleep when I deliver my sermons within the church every Sunday.''

Eyes widened.

Amos began to sit near the table. He focused on every bit of the slice. Nothing unusual.


	2. Chapter 2

''Why do you always assume I'm playing jokes?''

Amos turned to Kara and glowered. ''As a prank, you threw almost every pair of my underwear out the window a few nights ago.''

Kara shrugged. ''It was funny.''

''Not when I gathered my boxers in the rain,'' Amos said.

Kara smiled and struggled to prevent laughter. Her shoulders moved up and down. She viewed Amos turning to the slice another time.  
''The cake slice is my way of apologizing,'' Kara said.

Amos lifted a fork and used it to remove a tiny bit. He brought the bit to his mouth slowly. One quick gulp. His eyes widened again.  
There wasn't anything bad. The cake was delicious.

Amos smiled and wolfed down his slice.

''The rest of your cake is on the counter,'' Kara said.

Eyes widened again. ''The rest of the cake?'' Amos asked.

Kara nodded before she walked to the counter. She took the cake on a plate and lifted the latter. She brought them to Amos.

''Thanks.'' Amos used the fork to get a piece. He consumed it before his eyes bulged.


	3. Chapter 3

''WET CAT FOOD IN THE CAKE?!''

Kara smiled from ear to ear.

''Why wet cat food?''

Kara shrugged.

''My rotten daughter!'' Amos said as he stood. He glowered at Kara before he turned and approached the door. He opened it before he abandoned her. Amos simply wandered. Anywhere that wasn't near Kara. He found himself near many trees.

''Kara might appear as Supergirl and try to apologize. Assuming she can find me,'' Amos muttered. He began to glower another time. ''Supergirl might drop my underwear on me.'' He paused. Amos thought he heard footsteps. He looked back before his eyes flew open.

A tall panther-like creature stood on its hind legs. Its golden eyes narrowed. Its teeth were bared.

Amos stepped back. ''A territorial creature?'' One new frown materialized on his face. His body tensed.

The cat-like creature raised its claws.

Amos attempted to remember something good. The memory of his boxers on the ground was why he frowned another time. The memory of wet cat food in his cake caused him to tremble with rage. His eyes remained on the creature's claws.


	4. Chapter 4

The preacher's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl appeared and placed herself in front of him. ''Why are you protecting me?'' he asked.

Frowning, Supergirl turned to Amos as worry formed in her eyes. ''About wet cat food...'' She smiled. ''Sorry about that. I may be a rotten daughter, but I'll always be your daughter,'' she said. Supergirl saw his smile. She found herself in his arms before she was released.

Amos viewed the creature bringing its claws down. He placed himself in front of Supergirl. His arms were around his daughter.  
Amos cried out after the claws created scratches on his back. The corner of his mouth wobbled as he tried to smile. ''I'm fine,'' Amos said. He released Supergirl before he collapsed.

''You protected me. Even after everything I...'' Supergirl's smile came back. ''You're a wonderful preacher. You're a wonderful father,'' she said. She saw his smile.

Supergirl glowered and focused on the enemy. The latter was going to suffer the consequences for hurting her father.

Supergirl used her heat vision to harm the creature. She seized its limbs and carried it. Supergirl was above trees. She started to swing the creature around. One new smile appeared as soon as it was released and far from her. She returned to Amos.

After Amos eventually healed, he ate a new slice of chocolate cake. He thought he viewed worry in Kara's eyes as she tried to conceal a can of wet cat food. He remembered another new chocolate cake in the fridge and worried.

THE END


End file.
